trickscapefandomcom-20200214-history
Official Rules
1: Inappropriate Content Posting any Inappropriate content including but not exclusive to, videos and images will automatically result in a permanent ban. Kids play this game and use this forum, your fetishes and pleasures do not need to find its way posted on these boards. Keep it to yourself. 2: Staff Impersonation Pretending to be a member of staff is a bannable offence. Breaking this rule will be severely dealt with in game and out of game aswell. No exceptions and no negotiations. 3: Posting in Wrong Sections If you accidentally post a topic in the wrong sectionh, simply leave a note in the original post stating you want the thread to be moved to a different section or PM a forum moderator to have it moved for you. 4: Regarding Flame Mild flaming is allowed, after all this is a game. Serious/Excessive flaming of ANY type will result in the individual being banned or muted, this is at the discretion of the staff handling the situation. Racism will not be tolerated at all, "******, Cracker, Spic" and words of the like will result in punishment. You will most likely be muted and or banned, depending on the severity and frequency of the offence. 5: Regarding Spam You may post a "Thank-you", Alongside a comment; but must not post single topics like "lol" etc. If you spam CONTINUOUSLY you will be warned. If a user asks a question and their topic is spammed with flame, the spam will be deleted and those users will be dealt with according to the rules. If a question has been answered and the poster continues to ask the same question, each post will be deleted and the poster will recieve a warning. The topic will then be locked. If the topic is something fun and people are joining in for example, "Write your name with your elbow", it is fine. However, excessive use of "rediculous" posts will not be tolerated. 6: Stealing Credits If you take credit for other peoples work, such as a guide or a suggestion, the thread will be deleted and mighteven reviece a temporary ban. If you repedly do this, you will be permanently banned. This is called plagerism and it is illegal, therefore we do not condone that here. 7: Bumping Bumping is only allowed if your post has passed page *3*. Excessive bumping will result in thread closure and infraction. There is a very fine line between grave digging and bumping. To put it simply, don't try being a smartass. 8: Argue With An Infraction Staff members hand out Infractions because we feel anything more would be too harsh. Little did you know, an infraction is much harder to hand out than any other punishment and takes more time. Arguing with this, when we have a good reason to will result in another, more long-lasting infraction. 9: Advertising You're not allowed to post any foreign links anywhere on the forums without approval. That includes your clan recruitement thread, 3rd party sites like Youtube, Imgur, Tinypic and Photobucket is allowed, but that is it. 10: Ban Evading If you're banned, you're most likely banned for a reason. If you are found you have changed your IP or use a proxy to continue gameplay, you will be banned again. If you do it again, we'll ban your static - and that means you're gone, forever. 11: Double Posting FOr those of you who don't know, double posting means post two or more posts one after another, if you must, edit your post using the edit button. If you do double post, you will be given an infraction. GAME RULES 1: Item Scamming Title says all. Item scamming will result in a ban. The period of the ban is completely down to the discretion of the staff member giving the punishment to you. It will either be permenant and unforgivable or temporary, but it is not the end. You can always make an appeal. All bans will require an appeal; PM-ing us "Pleze unban mi" will not work and never will. For transparency purposes, EVERY BAN, legitimate or illegitimate will require an appeal. Just future reference, saying "IDK why i gut bannd" will result in an extremely long ban. This is confirmed by Tim And Redrhodes. So, to be clear, make sure you use proper spelling and grammar in your appeal. 2: Password Scamming It's common sense what will happen, an IP-mute and IP-Ban. You will not be welcome back into Trickscape317. To avoid losing your password, use an exclusive password for Trickscape317. For an additional layer of security, be active on your forum account with a corresponding name on Trickscape317. Also Sharing Passwords in Yell/Pm/Clan chat or any public chat is not allowed and you'll be banned if found guilty of doing so. 3:Selling/Buying RuneScape GP/Accounts ''' This is strictly against the rules, absolutely no exceptions. This is undergoing a debate, so please be patient. You will be MUTED/BANNED, this is at the discretion of the staff member handling the situation. You are NOT allowed to trade accounts/currency in ANY game for accounts/currency in Trickscape317. OnlyAdministrators reserve this right to nullify the probability of scamming occurring, that we have no control over. This is the final ruling, attempting to do so will result in an MUTE/BAN, depending on the account we see breaking this rule. '''4: Website Advertising You may say websites ingame, although they may not contain: Pornographic content, another RSPS, another RSPS forum, racial content or Political content. 5: AutoClicking And Autotyping AutoClicking will be detected by a MacroFinder and you'll see what will happen. AutoTyping however should be set to onceevery five seconds, any faster and AutoMute will kick in. And yes, it does what it says on the tin. 6: Bug Abuse If you abuse a bug or a glitch of any kind to your own advantage or to someone else's advantage, you will be IP banned or banned, depending on how bad it is. 7: Inappropriatee Language If you constantly use inappropriate language ingame you may be muted/jailed. If you get three warning in a row. This is at the discretion of the staff member handling the situation. Flaming staff is not tolerated. Understand, we are here to help you; not to be your dogs. 8: IRL Trading Trading real life money for items or GP isn't allowed. Never was, never will be. 9: Complaining Ingame If you constantly complain about the game, its coding or anything along the lines you will be muted. This includes flaming other players constantly and/or staff members. There is a feedback forum for this purpose. 10: GP & Real World Trading You are not allowed to trade accounts or currency in any game for accounts or currency in Trickscape317. Only Administrators reserve this right to nullify the probability of scamming occurring, that we have no control over. This is the final ruling, attempting to do so will result in an MUTE/BAN, depending on the account we see breaking this rule. These Rules Were Made By Redrhodes ©Trickscape317 100% Goes To Redrhodes for spending his time to make this.